


Destined

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Destiny, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Routine automail maintenance with a fluffy twist.





	Destined

**_Edward_ **

_Fuck_. I hate this part. Stupid automail maintenance. Why does Winry have to be so damn fussy about everything? It wasn’t like I did anything _that bad_. I just banged it up a little. A few times. Every day this week.

“Ow!” I bite through my teeth as she wrenches my leg out, sending a shooting pain through my thigh.

“Sorry,” she mutters before she pauses. “But you know...” She looks up and narrows her eyes at me. “If you’d give a single, tiny thought about your automail while you’re out doing…whatever it is you’ve been doing, I wouldn’t have to jerk you around like this.”

“Oh yeah?” I snarl at her, my fingers clenching the sides of the table I’m on, the hard surface digging into my palms. “Well, if you’d cut me some slack, maybe I would actually listen to you when you nag at me.”

“Seriously?” She raises her eyebrows. “You’re trying to blame this on me?”

She shakes her head and returns to screwing something into my leg.

“Whatever,” I mumble, leaning back on my elbows.

“Stupid alchemy idiot,” I hear her muttering softly. “Trying to make me feel bad.”

I look back at her, my retort already on my tongue when I pause. She’s standing over me, bending down to see what she’s doing. She must’ve gotten hot because she pulled the top half of her suit down like she does sometimes. Leaving only the black stretching material to cover her…

 _Damn_.

The words in my mouth evaporate along with all of the saliva. I try to swallow, but I can’t. The view of her chest is…

“What are you looking at?”

I jerk my eyes up to her hers and feel my face get hot.

“Nothing,” I lie quickly.

“Were you…” She stands up straighter and looks down at herself. And then back at me. “Were you looking down my top?”

“What? No.” I shake my head, ignoring the weird pitch of my voice. “I wasn’t… I wouldn’t do that… It was just–”

“Yeah, right,” she scoffs. “Did you forget I can tell when you’re lying?”

My gaze snaps to the wrench on the table next to me. She’s gonna throw it at me. I can feel it. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the pain. God, I hate it when she does this. But I probably deserve it this time.

“Did you like the view?”

I blink in surprise at her question only to find Winry leaning over my chest, her face inches from mine.

“What?” I choke.

“You were checking me out,” she murmurs. “I was just wondering how I stack up to the others.”

“Others?” I frown.

She tilts her head a little.

“The girls in Central, silly.” She blushes and looks to the side, catching her lower lip between her teeth. “I’m not stupid. I’m sure you’ve met girls there.” She fiddles nervously with her screwdriver, and I watch in fascination.

“Uh…not really,” I admit. “I mean, they have them in Central. Female-girl-people,” I stammer as she reaches up and reties her hair, making the black fabric pull tight across her chest. “G-girls, I mean. There are girls there. In Central. But I… I haven’t ever…”

“You haven’t?” she asks suddenly, turning back to me.

“No. I mean, we’ve been busy. Me and Al. Not a lot of time for girls, you know?”

Oh God. It’s hot in here. Right? I mean, I feel hot. Am I sweating?

“Right,” she says it softly, and I suddenly realize how that sounds.

“Wait. I didn’t mean I–”

“I should finish this.” She starts to move back to my leg when I stop her with a hand on her wrist.

“Winry?”

“Hmm?” She looks up at me again, her breathing increasing slightly.

“None of the girls in Central can hold a candle to you,” I tell her honestly. “And I’m not talking about automail. That’s a given.”

“Really?” she whispers, traces of disbelief in her voice. “What you said about the candle, I mean,” she clarifies quickly.

“Yeah. You’re…”

My hand moves on its own, traveling from her arm up to her neck, where it tunnels into her hair, pulling out her ponytail.

“You’re special,” I tell her, my voice getting deep.

“Ed, I…”

Her sentence gets lost when my mouth lands on hers, my lips pressing hard against her lush, soft ones. She freezes, and I hear the sound of something metal hitting the floor. Her screwdriver. I ignore it. She tastes too good to care about something so dull.

Tilting my head, I slide my tongue along the seam of her mouth. She gasps in surprise, giving me the opening I need. I taste her. Sunshine and wildflowers. That’s what it’s like.

I start to use my hand on the table to give me leverage, when suddenly she pulls back, her soft blonde hair sliding out of my grasp.

“Winry?” I watch her carefully, feeling a little dazed.

She doesn’t answer. Instead, she turns her back to me, and walks over to her workbench.

“Winry, are you–”

“I wanted it to be special,” she whispers, digging through a toolbox.

“What?” I frown.

“My first kiss,” she explains softly. “I… I don’t know. I had this idea…”

“Shit,” I mutter.

I didn’t realize. I mean, I’m not about to tell her that that was my first kiss. Even though it was, but…

She really never kissed someone else? All this time she’s been here? Alone in Resembool with just Granny?

“I went on a few dates with Joshua while you were gone,” she confesses, still rummaging around, as if she’s trying not to look at me. “He tried to kiss me once, but I…didn’t let him.”

I frown. What is she saying? Is she mad? Usually, when Winry is mad, she lets me know. Still, I think I must’ve fucked up here.

“I’m sorry,” I start cautiously.

“No.” She shakes her head, finally looking at me. “It’s okay.”

“Winry, I didn’t realize–”

“It was perfect, Ed,” she interrupts, softly. “I… You… Thank you.”

“What? Oh. I mean…you’re welcome?”

She lets out a short laugh, and I feel confused all over.

“Sorry,” she says, crossing back to me and leaning over my leg again. “I didn’t mean to space out on you. I was just…processing, I guess.”

“Oh.”

“I mean, I had this idea for so long about what my first kiss would be like and… Well, there were a lot of different versions, but one thing was always kind of constant. I never thought about it really, until just now…”

“What do you mean?”

“It was you.” She pauses and looks over at me with a hint of shyness in her eyes. “You were always the one kissing me.”

“What?” I blink at her.

“Yeah.” She laughs nervously. “I know. I… I guess it’s weird.”

I frown and look away. I never thought about it before, but she kind of has a point. I never really played out my first kiss in my head, but…

“It’s not weird,” I murmur. “It’s us.”

She blinks and red spreads over her cheeks as she flushes prettily.

God, she’s cute.

“Yeah, well… I need to finish this leg,” she deflects quickly.

“Right.” I lean back on my elbows again. “I promise not to distract you anymore.”

“Thank you. That would help.”

“If you, uh, cover up,” I add, forcing myself to look at the ceiling. Away from the straight shot down her top.

She jerks up and stares at me for a second before the flush from a second ago spreads further, down her chest at which I am _totally not staring at at all_.

“Right. That.”

I watch as she starts to pull the sleeves of her suit back on.

“Well, you could leave it off,” I announce, tilting my head. “I mean…if you don’t mind me looking.”

She meets my gaze for a second, and I see a flash of something there. Something I feel in my dick.

 _Shit_. This is dangerous.

“If you’re sure,” she replies, but it comes out soft and sultry.

 _Fuck_.

I nod, unsure if this is a great idea or a terrible one, and she ties the sleeves around her waist again before picking up her tools and going back to work.

Neither of us say anything else. We don’t talk about the kiss again. Or my blatant ogling of her chest. Today is a one-time only deal. After it ends, things will go back to normal.

So, I’m going to enjoy it while it lasts.


End file.
